As crônicas de Stefan
by Diarios do vampiro
Summary: Que motivos levaram Stefan a se dirigir para Mystic Falls? O que pensar, depois de mais de um século de vida? Esta crônica, trata-se de um pensamento do próprio Stefan, buscando respostas para perguntas antigas: Será possível esquecer o passado?


Apenas um anel.

Representa confiança, compromisso, e em algumas culturas, significa status social.

Quem me dera se meu maior problema fosse minha popularidade.

Culpo meu anel, pois ele não significa nenhuma dessas coisas, significa algo bem mais simples. Significa que posso ser livre.  
>Livre para andar a luz do dia, assim como os humanos, os verdadeiros merecedores desta dádiva, a de andar, sentir e saborear o calor que emana de seu astro. O Sol.<p>

Mas pensando bem, nunca fui livre de verdade. Sendo um Salvatore, minha vida sempre foi dedicada á costumes. No ano de 1864, não havia muito que fazer para ser livre.

O simples ato de cortejar uma dama deveria ser supervisionado pelos pais da senhorita, isso se aprovasse tal ato.  
>Até que ela apareceu. Katherine Pierce, o anjo, e o demônio de minha vida.<p>

Confesso que desconfiava de algum poder dela, pois não era possível alguém a amar tanto quanto a amei. Ou a amo. Não sei a resposta desta pergunta.

Mas não vem ao caso.

Ela sabia como conquistar as pessoas, seja pela amizade, seja por paixão, sendo a última, a causa de minha perdição.

Se fechar meus olhos, ainda posso me lembrar de sua pele branca como mármore ("Ela nunca foi de se bronzear", pensava eu.), e de sua voz melodiosa. Seus cabelos presos em cachos e seu cheiro.  
>Ah! O doce cheiro que envolvia meus sentidos como uma explosão no olfato, algo incapaz de esquecer.<p>

Quando Katherine chegou, confesso que me esqueci completamente dos lendários "Costumes da Família Salvatore", conhecidos por todos como a família mais educada da região ou algo parecido.  
>Não a tratei com desrespeito, de jeito nenhum, mas a tratei de forma mais descaradamente educada que encontrei. Como se quisesse que todos soubessem que Stefan Salvatore amava Katherine Pierce.<p>

Mas sei que nada pode ser bom o suficiente.

Damon, meu irmão, apenas um ou dois anos mais velho, antigo parceiro de caça á cervos, antigo companheiro de acampamento, enfim, apenas antigo companheiro.

Meu problema em si, não era meu irmão, eu o amava como se fosse parte de mim. Meu problema era o amor, tão forte quanto o meu, que ele sentia por Katherine.

Se me dissessem que o terremoto é a força mais destrutiva da Terra, sinto muito, mas não concordaria. A força mais destrutiva da Terra é o Amor, e seu fiel companheiro, o Ciúme.

Sentimento que Katherine, fazia questão de provocar em nós. Demonstração de poder? Talvez.  
>Mas não o poder que estou acostumado agora, e sim o poder da paixão, esse fogo que pensei que se apagaria assim que deixasse de ser humano.<p>

Engano meu.

Tentei por vezes esquecê-la, mas parece impossível.

Em uma certa noite, Katherine foi ao meu quarto, simplesmente linda, em seu robe de seda, com os cachos amarrados no alto de sua cabeça, e seu lindo colar, que estranhamente ela não retirava nunca.

"Apenas relaxe..." – Foram as palavras dela, desnecessárias, porque com Katherine, até mesmo minha alma parecia relaxar.

Apenas senti uma dor aguda, concentrada em um ponto, ou melhor, dois... pequenos furos no pescoço.

Em pouco menos de um segundo a dor se foi, e restou o prazer. O prazer em literalmente dar a vida por alguém.

"Você ficará bem querido, apenas durma..." – Foram as últimas palavras que Stefan Salvatore Humano ouviu. E as primeiras que Stefan Salvatore Criatura ouvira.

É indescritível a sensação de acordar "vazio" no dia seguinte. É algo como estar de ressaca por uma semana.

Corri ao espelho dourado, da Realeza Italiana com armações de ouro, para ver...  
>...ver o que? Não havia nada além de minúsculas cicatrizes no lugar onde Katherine encostara seus branquíssimos dentes.<p>

Naquele dia, me lembro de não ter saído dos meus aposentos antes do Pôr do Sol, não porque não podia, mas porque algo dentro de mim dizia como um sussurro: "- Ainda não."

Lembro-me ainda de uma de nossas criadas comentar que meu irmão, tinha feito o mesmo.  
>Coincidência? Talvez. Desconfiança? Com toda certeza.<p>

Coincidências demais aconteceram no decorrer dos dias, como por exemplo, Katherine passou a me encontrar á noite, e todos os dias ela me dizia as mesmas reconfortantes palavras: "Apenas relaxe..."  
>E eu relaxava.<p>

Mas o que Katherine disse aquele dia, parecia o despertar de um sonho, e o início de um pesadelo que duraria pouco mais de um século.

"Stefan, você sabe o que está acontecendo."  
>Com essas palavras e com os olhos mais sinistros que já vi, Katherine me fez ver a verdade. Então tudo estava claro, a névoa se dissipava...o que ela fez comigo? Como foi possível não perceber no que ela estava me transformando?<p>

Aos poucos eu podia escutar barulhos diferentes, como o de bombas sugando água. Foi então que notei, não eram bombas d'água, era o coração de minha camareira bombeando seu precioso sangue para todas as veias de seu corpo.

Me apavorei, e me apavorei ainda mais quando percebi que meu irmão podia fazer o mesmo, com a diferença de que ele sabia de tudo o tempo todo, e gostava.

No fim, todos sabemos o que aconteceu,e finalmente depois de muitos e muitos anos, retorno ao que agora pode voltar a ser meu lar.

O ano de 2010 chega veloz, e a placa de "Bem vindo a Mystic Falls" parece não ter mudado muito, alguns enfeites, alguma mudança no número de habitantes, mas continua igual.

Talvez sirva para me lembrar de que as coisas nunca mudam.

Talvez sirva para me lembrar de que o passado é imutável, mas o futuro pode ser construído.

Este século será diferente. Nada me fará lembrar da Katherine, a mulher que me fez morrer, a mulher que me fez renascer.

Olhando agora para minhas mãos, percebo um pequeno círculo de confiança, de compromisso, que querendo ou não, jamais me fará esquecer de minha antiga vida.

Apenas um anel.


End file.
